


The Reason

by HasNoName1982



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasNoName1982/pseuds/HasNoName1982
Summary: Why did Vance send Tony afloat? Why did he let him back? Just a short little ditty from Vance's POV, set after Agent Afloat.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 01/19/2010

Vance stared down into the bull pen at Gibbs' team. They were crowded around McGee's desk. Correction; they were crowded around DiNozzo. Vance sighed heavily.

He couldn't stand the younger man. The jock slash womanizer. Vance was more on the geeky side from the moment he stepped into school, guys like DiNozzo were the ones who tortured him and made his life a living hell. It wasn't fair that men like Tony DiNozzo were so loved and cared about when nobody at NCIS even trusted Vance.

He watched as Abby ran out of the elevator shouting "Tony!" before engulfing him in a bear hug. He hated to say it but it actually made him smile.

"Reassigned to D.C. effective immediately." DiNozzo said, hooking his pinky with Abby's. She screamed in delight and twirled under his arm before hugging him again. "Director just told me."

Gibbs moved away from his desk. At first his gaze was locked with DiNozzo's. Then he lifted his eyes up to where Vance was standing. A big ole "Thank you" written all over his face. Vance nodded his welcome before heading back into his office.

He sat down behind his desk and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Vance stared down at his desk. On top of all of his notes was a letter by Jenny Shepard before she died.

_To My Replacement;_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. I have been sick for a long time now, and my time has officially run out. Being Director of NCIS is a difficult task, as one of the smaller agencies, the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security will routinely try and undermine you, take cases from you and be an all around pain in your ass. You better have a backbone, or they will walk all over you._

_A few things I have to tell you, either to help you be a better Director, or plans that I have made before my passing that I was not able to carry out. First, watch out for Special Agent Gibbs. He is a bastard, but he is the best agent NCIS has. He is probably best agent in any of the federal agencies. We are lucky to have him. Rein him in if he gets too extreme, but otherwise, let him be. You will be very happy with the results. In his entire history, I only recall him making a mistake one time, something that most other agents cannot say._

_Do not EVER hire an assistant for Abigail Scuito. I mean that with the deepest sincerity. Abby works better alone, she absolutely despises sharing her toys. Something I cannot blame her for, the last lab assistant she had framed Agent Anthony DiNozzo for murder and attacked her with a knife. She has been assistant free for the majority of her career and she does her job better than most people could. Let her be herself. She will wear inappropriate clothing, she will blare the most atrocious music possible in her lab and she will practically mainline caffeine, but it is how she functions. She is quite possibly the sweetest person you will ever meet, and she is a genius. You will love her, just remember to give her a chance._

_Dr. Mallard, our Medical Examiner, loves to tell stories about one thing or another that he either experienced or heard about in his lifetime. The majority of agents usually cut him off and never let him finish his stories. It is understandable. Dr. Mallard can quite literally talk you to death. However, he is also an exceptional listener. He always has a kind word to offer when you are feeling upset for any reason. Just do not forget that there will be times when he needs to get something off his chest as well. Let him talk your ear off every once in a while. He needs the release as much as any of us do. It is the best way to earn his trust and his devotion. Do not act like his superior, quite frankly he has worked at NCIS longer than you have. Longer than I have, and he deserves your respect._

_Do not anger Officer Ziva David, or NCIS might be forced to look for another Director. More importantly, never get in a car with her behind the wheel, for the same reason._

_This last part is rather upsetting to admit. Recently it has come to my attention that Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent DiNozzo are romantically involved with each other. I am unaware of when it began or how serious it is, and quite frankly it is none of my concern. The fact of the matter is that Agent DiNozzo is Agent Gibbs' underling, and as such, a romantic relationship is against the rules, both the Agency's and Agent Gibbs' own personal rules. Now, while in most cases, I would be forced to dismiss one or both parties from employment, I am hesitant to do so now. As I have said above, Agent Gibbs is the best agent we've ever had working here, and Agent DiNozzo is NCIS' rising star. I am not going to lie, I have always had a soft spot for Agent DiNozzo. He comes off as a clown or a juvenile, but he is one of the brightest young agents we've ever had. He has Agent Gibbs' determination and investigative skills, yet at the same time, he has a sense of diplomacy that Gibbs lacks. I could see very clearly Agent DiNozzo one day filling in the space in this office._

_I'm sure you can see now why I am hesitant to fire either Agents Gibbs or DiNozzo. However, because of the rules, I cannot allow them to work together while romantically entangled. Therefore, I have arranged for Agent DiNozzo to be assigned as Agent Afloat on the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan. Neither man will appreciate the move, but it is for the good of the Agency._

_I hope that this letter was helpful to you, as long as you follow these simple rules, you will strive. Good luck, Director._

_Sincerely_

_Jennifer Shepard,_

_Director, Naval Criminal Investigative Service_

Vance liked to think that he listened to her advice, but there was still mistrust among the agents. Especially Gibbs. Jenny died before she could tell DiNozzo of her decision, which just made Vance look like the bad guy. He wasn't lying when he said that it wasn't punishment. It wasn't. He was simply following the last request of the former Director.

He sighed heavily again. Then he spun his chair around and pushed the letter into the shredder.

Jenny was right, he couldn't sit back and allow two agents working so closely together to date. As Director, he should have fired both of them. They broke the rules, it didn't matter just how good an agent they were, there should be consequences for breaking the rules.

But Jenny was right about something else. Gibbs was the best agent NCIS could ever hope for, and he needed his team. Not any team, people that he trusted and he chose. That was why he could never accept working with Langer, Lee and Keating. Gibbs didn't choose them, and he didn't know them well enough to really trust them. But he trusted DiNozzo, above all others. The man acted like a child, intellectually speaking, he was an idiot, but he wholeheartedly held Gibbs' trust and respect, something that Vance doubted anybody else even came close to having.

He picked up a toothpick and stuck it between his teeth. Technically, there was no letter anymore. Who's to say that he ever read it? Or that it ever existed in the first place?

He smiled to himself. He considered that decision his first official decision as Director of NCIS. And it was the best choice he could have made. 


End file.
